My Sanctuary
by When-Plushies-Attack
Summary: Mikan, now 16 years old has finally made it back to the acadamy but whats with her personality wheres her innocence can she and her old friends be friends and what about Natsume? Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice even if I want to!...1
1. Chapter 1

Magenta-chan,

Hi guys this my first story please help me out by reading and commenting I'll try my best on grammer and punctuation so please support me and read and review!

Chapter 1 The return

Side note: this chapter takes place 6 years ahead all the charicters are now 16.

_note:_ slanty letters are thoughts

**note: **bold means extreme yeeling or a signal or a flashback and ect.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Flash back**

"Mikan I love you!" said Natsume with a serious expresion.

_What?! he-he LOVES me?_

" I-I-Ahhhhhhh!" _whos grabing me i cant breath! help! Natsume! Natsume Im sorry..._

"**Mikan! Let go of her you Bastards!"** _Mikan I'll save you!_ Suddenly someone from behind grabed Natsume and knocked him out cold he fell to the ground and lost conciousness. _Mikan...Im sorry..._

**End Flash Back**

Mikan ran as fast as she could toward the acadamy gate while she heard gun shots in the back ground.

"Come back here you little bitch!" yelled one of the guys holding a M16 three other guys followed him.

"Never you rinkled up old bastard!" she yelled back. Mikan had changed alot since the acadamy ever since she got kidnapped by the AAO ahe has mastered her two alices Nullifucation and coping others alices. She has been trying to escape for years and her dreams finally come true. But her personality has turned arrogant, manipulating, and rebelious. She has no respect for others anymore and will not take anything she dosent like and thats where this story takes place when she finally makes it back to where it all began.

Once she made it to the Acadamys front gate she walked right through it using one of her mutiple alices. The guys chasing after her tryed shotting the gate but it was no use she was already in the realm of alice acadamy and was safe.

"Ha Ha Ha thought I would'nt make it out of that one!" she sighed _this acadamy hasnt changed...AT ALL!_ (btw she didnt think that in a sentimental way.) _well I guess I should tell the head master that Im enrolling...I wonder if my old friends still go to this acadamy..._just as she was about to have a flash back there was a threatening male voice that yelled out in the dark.

"Whos there?" it demanded._hmph sounds like some old bastard...well I guess I can play._

"And what if I dont tell ya?" she asked in a voice that was begging for trouble.Sudennly a flashlight was shot up into her eyes.

"Turn that damn thing off!" she yelled annoyed.

"M-Mikan?" the male voice said slightly confused.Mikan looked up to see blond hair and puple eyes staring at her as if they were in a dream.

"Narumi?" she said back in the same questioning tone.

"Mikan is that really you?" he asked with dout and hope in his voice.

"Yes!" she screamed in happiness it felt as if all thoughs years of torture were gone. She ran to him and jumped in his arms sobbing into his chest and whispering "father father". Narumi felt like crying to but he could'nt because he was supposed to be a man but if you looked close enough you could see a single tear slid down his cheek as he returned the embrace.

"Mikan how did you get here?" he said pulling away from the embrace. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and smiled warmly at Narumi.

"I escaped and ran here." she stated as she shivered alittle from the cold.

"YOU ESCAPED! NO ONE HAS EVER ESCAPED!" he yelled extremely suprised. He sighed. "Well it getting cold out here lets go discuse this with the head master.Do you have anywhere to stay?" she noded her head left and right. "Ok then you'll enroll here as a student." she just smiled and followed him to the head masters office. Where they discused everything and got Mikan settled in.

**1 Day Later**

She arose from her bed at 7:00 and got ready for school (school starts at 8:00) she picked out an out fit for the day. She refused to wear the uniform. The head master made an exception.She got the cloths by going shoping the previous day. She put on a black tank top that had a broken red heart on the breast that said ' Love sucks'. A jean mini skirt, black lace up boots, a hundered silver braclets on one arm, and a black choker on.As for her face she had on black eyeliner, black masquera, and her hair was pulled back into a pony tail.

As soon as she was done looking in the mirror she went down to breakfast.She caused alot of uproar. As she walked in she heard tons of different responses like 'Whos the slut?' and 'That chicks smokin dude!'. Ofcourse she heard the slut comment but decided to let it go for once.

As soon as she was done with breakfast she made her way to class.

_Dammit I cant believe Im late! Stupid acadamy do you have to be so damn huge!!!_ As she kept cursing the buildings in her mind she came to stand in front of a highschool building that said 'Class: B'_ this is it! Finally! _Before she opened the door she recollected her self and took a deep breath._I wonder if they will still except me even though Im not naive little Mikan anymore..._her heart saddened at the thought _well whatever if they dont likr me screw'em!_ She opened the door in a fast swooshing manner and entered as if she was supposed to be late.

"Ah Mikan you came!" said Narumi he smiled at her and noticed the fear in her eyes of not being excepted.He just patted her on the shoulder and whispered "Introduce yourself" he then smiled and yelled at the class to pay attention.

"Class we have a new student today although some of you might know her, miss please introduce yourself."

She looked at the class "Hi my name is-" she was about to finish when Sumiere (sp?) yelled out "Just say your name, you slut!" from the whole class you could hear giggles and snickers except for two students, Hotaru and Natsume, who looked uninterested about the situation. ( remember they havent seen Mikan in 6 years so they cant recognize her.)

Mikan just smirked because she knew that Sumiere was gonna be super suprised. Narumi saw Mikans devilish smirk and sweat droped _she really has changed..._

"You want to know my name Permy?" _Permy only one girl ever dared to call me that..._thought Sumiere.

"Well if you really want to know my name its..." She smirked even more before she revealed her name " its Mikan Sakura."

Sumiere gasped, Anna started crying, Koko went into shock, and Natsume and Hotaru just examined her until Hotaru's icey layer finally cracked "**MIKAN!**" Hotaru cryed out as everybody that didnt know Mikan stared in confusion.

_Mikan is..is that really you?_ thought Natsume.

**End Chapter **

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

well I hope you guys liked it R and R please! Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Magenta-chan

Thank You to all you ppl who reveiwed! I hope you will continue to like my story I also apologize again for the bad grammer!

Btw if any of you are wondering where Ruka is he is in this story he just hasent made an appearence so wait for that!

Thanks Again please enjoy!

Chapter 2: Acceptance

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Previously: **_Is that really you Mikan?_

As Mikan watched her friends she felt guilt wash over her. She looked down trying to shade her eyes with her bangs so that no one would see the side of her she called weak.

"Hotaru...Im sorry.." Mikan whispered. But Hotaru was enraged. Mikan sensed Hotarus aura and looked up. Hotaru looked driectly in to Mikans eyes that were emotionless once again but hidden within them you could see a hint of saddness.

"SORRY?! Is that all you can say?" _How cruel Mikan how cruel! _thought Hotaru as her heart felt extreme pain and saddness. So she did what no one and everyone exspected, she pulled out her famous Baka Gun and aimed it strait toward Mikan. She shot the first bullet. Mikan dogged It easily so she kept shooting but Mikan just kept dogging them. After three more shots Mikan did what even Hotaru did'nt exspect.

"H-O-T-A-R-U!" she said as she ran and hugged her best friend catching her in suprise. As she hugged her Hotaru started crying again. So Mikan pulled back and gave Hotaru her famous smile that she had not smiled in so long. And to everyones suprise Hotaru even though it was barley visible Hotaru smiled back.Thats when she gave Hotaru a note and with one last smile to all her friends she disappeared out of the class room.

Hotaru was very curious to what the note said so she opened it, it said

_Dear Hotaru and Anna, _

_Im sorry I left all those years without you knowing where I was. Come to my doorm at 7:00 tonight and we can have a sleep over and you can ask me any questions kay? My room number is on the third level room 15. _

_Ja ne!_

Hotaru just passed Anna the note and Anna read it everyone stared in confusion as she did a few head nods.

"WHAT?!" Anna yelled as she stood up in suprise "On the third level? th-that would mean she's a..."

"Special star?" Hotaru cut in.

"Yeah! How did that happen?!"

"Well we can ask that later cant we." Hotaru stated in a end-of-the subject way. But no one had noticed that in all this commotion that a certian crimsoned eyed teen had slipped away to follow someone.

**With Mikan **

She walked slowly to a place that she held so dear to her lost in her old memories of the good times. Once she made it to her favorite Sakura tree one memorie came flooding back to her.

**Flash Back**

"Mikan I love you!" said Natsume with a serious expresion.

_What?! he-he LOVES me?_

" I-I-Ahhhhhhh!" _whos grabing me i cant breath! help! Natsume! Natsume Im sorry..._

"**Mikan! Let go of her you Bastards!"** _Mikan I'll save you!_ Suddenly someone from behind grabed Natsume and knocked him out cold he fell to the ground and lost conciousness. _Mikan...Im sorry..._

**End Flash Back**

_That happened so long ago..._She was to lost in thought to even notice a certain someone sitting in the tree spying on her.She looked around at the beautiful scenery and smiled to herself.

_I wonder if they'll except the new me?_ She thought but thats when someone elses voice started to crowd her thoughts._**Mikan no one will except the real you so give up and come back to AAO head quarters.**__ Reo get out of my head you stupid bastard! _

Natsume watched as Mikan fell to her knees clenching her head in pain._**Mikan come back your to good for them.**__No Im to good for you!__**WHAT?!**_

Mikan screamed out in pain as Reo was starting to take control of her mind. Thats when Natsume jumped down from the tree and held Mikans shoulders firmly "Mikan get a grip of yourself." he said calmly with a tint of worry over his emotionless eyes.

_Natsume, your right im not a little girl anymore! Reo say good bye! _She concentrated all of her nullifying power into getting rid of Reo._**Mikan dont forget you still belong...**_Reo's voice started to fade away and the last word she heard was the most frightening_** to me...**_Mikan shivered and held herself after hearing Reo's last words. She looked down at the ground in shame._Do I really belong to him?_

She got up and was about to walk away when someone pulled her in a tight embrace from behind. _WHAT The? who the hells huging me?_ Thats when she remembered _Natsume..._

"Where the hell have you been?" He said as he hugged her tighter against his well toned chest. His head rested on hers and she had noticed that he was signifigantly taller than her. He also had gained more male features and by the feel of it, it looks like he works out.

"Natsume...Im sorry.." She said. He turned her around and stared strait in her eyes Mikan couldnt bear it any longer so she turned her head. Natsume frowned and hugged her again. He was suprised when she went on her tip toes and whispered somthing in his ear.

"We are not alone." she whispered. Thats when Sumire jumped out of the bushes in her cat dog form.

"Get your greedy hands off him you slut!" she yelled obviously angery.

"Ya, ya cool down Permy." She let go of Natsume and began walking away but about three steps along the way she looked back at Sumire with seriousness written all over her face.

"W-what?" Sumire said alittle uneasy.

"Bark! Hahahaha!" she laughed as she walked away (She is making fun of Sumires alice if you dont get it.) just bafore she was out of hearing range she called to Natsume in her most cute tone " Ja ne N-a-t-s-u-m-e-kun!" then she left, leaving a very pissed Sumire and a very confused Natsume.

**At the sleep over**

Mikan, Hotaru, and Anna were in a cricle on the floor eating chocolate ice cream while she answered all thier questions.

"So now that we asked you everything about where you have been..." said Anna.

"Yeah?" said Mikan noncaring way while Anna smirked.

"I heard Sumire caught you and Natsume hugging!" Anna said as I started to choke on my ice cream.

"Damn that Permy she told everyone didnt she?!" Mikan said as her eyes started to burn with flames in them.

"Now, now clam down Mikan." Anna said as her sweat dropped and Hotaru had a tiny smirk on her face.

"Now since you said I could ask you anything... do you like Natsume?" asked Anna. A major blush crept over Mikans face and there was a long silence.

"Well..?" Hotaru said getting alittle impatient with her friend.

"I-I...Yes I do." said Mikan as she looked up at her friends. Anna and Hotaru just looked at her and started giggling.

"Well looks like you have nothing to worry about." stated Hotaru.

"What do you mean?" asked Mikan confused.

" I mean, idoiot, that he likes you back." she stated.

"What!? Hahaha stop lying Hotaru!" Hotaru just turned off the lights " Whether Im lying or not you'll find out soon, but right now lets get some rest."

"Ok " said Mikan. Her last thought before she fell asleep was _Natsume likes me...?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**End Chapter **

Well I hope you all liked it please R and R! I'll update soon and I think Ruka will appear in the next chapter for all who are wondering!

BYE! Wuv You All!


	3. Chapter 3

Magenta-chan

Im on a roll here so Im Updating again but I probably wont update for a week -- Its all beacause of school so sorry guys!

Yay Ruka is gonna make his appearence! Lets get started!

Chapter 3: The same old Mikan...?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Previously:** "Ok " said Mikan. Her last thought before she fell asleep was _Natsume likes me...?_

**Ding! Ding! Ding! **Mikans alarm clock went off she awoke on the floor by herself with a note stuck to her forehead. Mikan opened her eyes lazily.

"What the hell?" she said as she ripped the sticky not off her head._ Dear Mikan, We woke up early and left to go take a shower and get changed for school. Thanks for hosting the sleepover!_

Mikan got up and took a shower.Then she got dressed she decided to wear a white tube top, black jeans, black fingerless gloves and here normal make up with her hair in a ponytail. It was about 7:00 and school started at 8:00 so she decided that she might as well get breakfast. As soon as she opened the door she turned to her left only to see...

"NATSUME!" Mikan yelled in suprise.

_Mikan what are you doing up here?_ "Shut up polka dots." he said in a bored tone. _Why is he acting as if nothing happened? UH that is sooooooooo like him!_ "So polka dots are you lost this is the special star floor not the floor for idiots."

_Why that stupid Bastard!_ Even though Mikan was cursing him in her head on the outside she looked as if she could careless.

"Whos the stupid one? I would'nt be up here if I was'nt a special star dumbass!" she said as she stuck out her tounge and began to walk away to breakfast._What the hell was that about?! one minute he's hugging me and the next he's calling me an idiot..._she sighed _Whatever-_

" Oh look who it is, the slut!" said Sumire with a big smirk on her face._Your the one that throws yourself at him..._thought Mikan as she sighed.

"Hello Permy..Listen Im not in a good mood so could you move?"

"Your the one who should move! God you are such a burden!" Sumire said._B-burden..._

**Flash Back**

"Stupid girl you are such burden no wonder no one has bother rescuing you! Your not important at all, grow more powerful so you wont be a burden!" her trainer at AAO said as he wiped her._No one will rescue me? Im-im a burden..._

**End Flash Back**

Mikans eyes turned dark and unreadable the aura around her was full of killing intent.Mikan lifted up Sumire with her floating alice and in an instant Sumire was up in the air and at the mercy of Mikan.

"What t-the hell? let me down!" Sumire cried.

"Shut Up and listen!" Sumire went silent in fear for her life.Mikan looked at her strait in the eyes.

"Next time you move. Unless you want to die!" she yelled. Her eyes had now regained thier amber color as she relesed Sumire letting her fall to the ground then she walked right past her like nothing happened._ I lost control again huh? I really need to work on that._ When she finally made it to the cafateria she walked in and within a time limit of 30 seconds guys had already started crowding her.

"Hey whats your number?" ( sorry im gonna break a rule in grammer here!)"Wanna play with me?" "Whats your name?" "Your really cute! wanna hang out sometime?". _Uh there are so many of them!_

"Hey move." Instantly everyone of the guys moved everything was silent except for a few mumbles of "Oh she's yours sorry!" Once the crowd of guys had moved she relized who had said that._Oh it was Natsume..._Now that all the guys left she quickly steped toward the line for lunch.Once she got her tray she made her way to the table where Hotaru, Anna, and Sumire.

"Hey its the slut!" Mikan sighed _Even when she knows I could have killed she still has that much confidence..._

"Shut it Permy." said Mikan as Anna giggled. Natsume and Ruka( Tada!) sat down next to Mikan. (the order is hotaru mikan natsume ruka then the other side of the table) Ruka stared at Mikan in disbelif.

"Mikan is that really you?" Ruka asked while blushing.

"Yes Ruka-pyon!" Mikan said while smiling her famous smile.

"Natsume said you were here but I cant believe this is you, you look so different!" _Wow Mikan sure has grown into some babe and she definately grew cruves in all the right places! _thought Ruka.

"So do you like my new look?" _Wow Ruka looks so ...manly! _thought Mikan._I wonder if he has more confidence now..._

"Ya I like it you look amazing!"_ Thats a yes_ thought Mikan answering her own question.

"Thank you!" Mikan said giving Ruka a peck on the became as red as a tamato. That when Sumire slamed her fists on the table.

" I knew it your trying to suduce Ruka!"_WHAT Ruka and me are just friends what a dumbass! _

"What if I am?" Sumire went into a state of shock. A look of horror on her face."Just Kidding! Ha dumbass!" Mikan said leaving the cafatria laughing sweat dropped.

"I guess she really has changed..."

"Yep!"-Anna

"I guess"- Hotaru

"..."- Sumire in the state of shock.

"Stupid little girl."-Natsume

They all left the cafatria leaving a shocked Sumire behind.

**Class**

"Kay students we all have a new student." Mikan burst in the doors.

"Yo Jinno.." Said Mikan with a smirk written on her face. "She looks so cool!" whispered some students. " Oh she'll be punished by Jinno now he hates disrespect!" whispered another.

" M-Mikan Sakura is that you? How dare you adress me that way! You stupid no star!" Thats when a lighting bolt was sent flying at Mikan. But once it got within two feet of her it disappeared.Mikan smirked even more as she decided what to do. _Jinno its time to be put in your place!_

"Jinno I now have perfect control of my Alices and Im a special star FYI." From the class you could hear some "Ohhs" and "dis..." Mikan gave Jinno a threatening look.

"And if you piss me off again. I will make sure the head master speaks with you." Jinno was silenced as the class started cheering "Mikan, Mikan, Mikan!" Once Jinno regained him self he quited the class and began the lesson.Every question about the lesson was asked to Mikan and she got every question right.Mikan just ditched the rest of her classes not even caring.

**Night **

It was about Midnight and she was still wearing her school clothes. She walked to the sakura tree where she found Natsume asleep under it.

"Good Night Natsume" She whispered as she brushed some hair from his face. When all the sudden a jacket was thrown on her.

"Hey little girl stop wearing things that are so revealing!" Natsume said alittle annoyance visible in his voice._That just makes them want you more._ Natsume thought.

"Your not in charge of me!" said Mikan annoyed herself.

"Idiot those boys are dogs they only want one thing!"

"And whats that?" she asked in a teasing way.

"Tha-thats..."_Danmit! I cant say it!_

"Well if it's nothing than goodnight!" Mikan said as she walked off._Stupid little girl _Natsume thought before he went to his own room.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I had alittle trouble with this chapter and Ruka Mikan and Natsume might end up in a love triangle! Dum dum dum dum duuuuuuum! Any way as you can see Mikan is more rebelious in this chapter and she also has anger problems from the past that might later conflict the future...

**Spoiler:** " Good morning kids! I have a suprise for you!" said Narumi with a grin plastered on his face.

"Oh great a suprise..." said the students.

" We will have a battle of the bands this year with all the high school divison classes just tryout and the best two bands will go against each other in the finals!"

"Yeah whatev..." said most of the class.

"But if you win there is a prise,since this happens the day before spring break, your band and three others will get an all expence paid vacation on our private island over spring break!" The whole class then started talking about it in excitment.

_A week on a private island ..._ -Mikan

_A week out of here..._- Natsume

_I'll do it!_ - both

**End spoiler **

Oh who will win battle of the bands..? Im not telling hahaha read and find out ! R and R Thank you Bye!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Everyone sorry for the long wait I had alot of homework and I got grounded but Im back!!!

I hope you like this chapter! Btw I might change this chapter alittle from the spoiler but dont worry there will be a battle of the bands!

Chapter 4: Grouping the bands

**Previously: **"Goodnight Natsume"

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Goodmorning class!" said Narumi with a giant grin on his face.

Classes thoughts _What is he up to now? _

"I have a suprise for you class!" groans could be heard from the class they were all thinking the same thing _Oh no a "suprise"..._

His smile got even wider as he thought of the reactions once they knew the "suprise".

" This year in the high school division we are holding a Battle of the bands right before spring break!"

Class:_ Who cares..._

" The winner will get an all exspence paid trip to the Hawaii for the whole spring break!" The class went crazy talking a million miles an hour with comments like " Who are you going to make a band with?" and " I hope we win!". **Bring Bring Bring!** Narumis cell phine went off as if on que.

" Well kids I got to go all of you form your bands, I'll be waiting to hear you preform in a week Ciao!" Narumi took his leave. Natsume had not showed any intrest in this and same with Mikan but they were really thinking...

_A week chillen on the beach.._

_A week the hell outa here..._

_I'll do it!_

They both stood up at the same time and while Mikan was walking over to Hotaru and Anna, Natsume was walking toward Ruka and Koko, they bumped into each other.

"Ow..What the hell! Watch it!"

"Whatever polka dots"

"Dont call me that!"

"Hmph!" they both said then looked away from each other and walked away from each other and to their friends.

" Hey Hotaru, Anna lets do this battle of the bands thing so we can go to Hawaii!" Mikan said excited because she had never been out of Japan.

(Btw Mikan has gotten alittle more friendly and comfortable, a whole semester has passed, but she still is edgey!)

"Fine with me!" said Anna. Hotaru just sighed "Whatever..." _Yes!..._thought Mikan happily. Thats when she yelled out "WE ARE SO GOING TO WIN THIS!" everyone stopped aand stared in her direction she just stuck out her tounge and everybody continued talking to their band except for one pair of eyes that were still lingering on her.

"What?" she said to Natsume looking at him directly in the eye.

"Nothing ...its just ...your not gonna win." he stated matter-of-factly. _What?! ofcourse were going to WIN!_

"Your wrong we are going to win whether you like it or not!" she said pridefully "Come on Hotaru, Anna let's go!" She said flipping her hair and walking out but just before she walked out the door she said " Lets practice so they can get their asses kicked twice as hard!" and with that comment they left.

**In Mikans Room**

"So Mikan what song should we sing?" Asked Anna. Mikan just scratched her head and thought to herself.

"Any ideas Hotaru?" Mikan asked obiously not finding the perfect song.Thats when Mikan started humming a song to herself.

"I've got it!" Mikan stated proudly." Lets sing Fall to Peices by Avril Lavinge!" Anna clapped her hands at the idea and nodded her head vigiorously as Hotaru just Nodded her head once.

" OK now that we have our songs lets start practicing!" Mikan shouted. _I'll definatly win!_

**Central Town**

"Do we really have to go shopping for coustumes Anna?" Mikan said in a bored tone.

"Of course! We need to look hot or we wont win!" Mikan sighed as Hotaru dragged Mikan and Hotaru into a shop.After trying on various outfits they came up with a decision on what to wear. Mikan wore black jeans with a chain belt, a black belly shirt that had white long sleaves that went around your thumbs, it also had a silver butterfly decoration on the front, and black DC shoes. Anna wore a black mini skirt and a white halter top with a black felt star in the middle, she wore white flip flops. Hotaru had short jean shorts, a black tight hoddie shirt and white DC shoes.

"Ok Anna we got the outfits now what?" Hotaru asked not really caring. Thats when Mikan saw a shop that did peircings Mikan smiled micheviously.

"Guys you go ahead and look aroun I'll be right back..." Anna and Hotaru just looked at each other and exchanged uneasy glances.

" Uh.. ok Mikan we'll see you in ten minutes right here.." Mikan just smiled.

"OK!" and she sped off without another word.

**10 minutes later**

Hotaru and Anna were waiting at the place they were supposed to meet up. Mikan ran towards them.

" Hey guys!" she called out.Hotaru and Anna eyed her suspiciously.

"So where did you go?" asked Anna. Mikan smiled uneasily as she lifted up her shirt alittle. They gasped in suprise as Hotaru for once spoke in shock.

" You got your belly button peirced! Are you crazy?!" Mikans sweat dropped. It was a dimond a silver bar through the belly button and a black star at the bottom.

"I cant believe you had the guts to do that!" said Anna admiringly.

"Thats nothing to be Impressed with Anna." Hotaru stated. As they walked off and back to the Acadamy.

**Later that night**

_I cant wait tomorrows the day of the concert...I am SO beating Natsume! Hell ya! we are gonna rock!_

And she fell asleep a mischevious smile spread across her face.

**End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yay Im done with the chapter Please Reveiw thanks to all who did! I might update Tomorrow so watch for that! Sorry if you didnt like this chapter Im having a off week Im tired but dont worry next chapter I think will be good because I have alot of Insperation so be ready starting next chapter...more ROMANCE, more ACTION, more DRAMA! Yay Reveiw please!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all who keep reading my storys now for the chapter you've all been waiting for... drum roll its finally time for BATTLE OF THE BANDS!

YAY Btw Natsume Might go alittle OC here or alot...

Chapter 5: Battle of the bands

**Previously:**And she fell asleep a mischevious smile spread across her face.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**Beep Beep Beep!** _YES! Its finally the day its time for BATTLE OF THE BANDS!_

Mikan got dressed in the out fit they had bought at central town took a shower and ran out the door. She panted hard as she raced through the hall.

**Oof** she ran into someone hitting them hard and making her fall back on her butt.

"OW! watch where the hell your going!" Yelled Mikan.

"Hmph Whatever Polka dots." Said Natsume. _Great the last person I wanted to see..._

"Whatever Natsume! Im gonna win Battle of the Bands so I'll let you off easy for calling me Polka dots." Said Mikan as she stuck out her tounge and stood up. Just before she could leave something shiney caught Natsumes eye. Natsume grabbed Mikans wrist his eyes hidden behind his bangs.

"Mikan...YOU GOT A BELLY BUTTON PEIRCING!!!" Natsume yelled angerly. Soon from no where inparticular a giant crowd of boys came floding into the hall." Mikan you got a peircing?" "It looks great!" she didnt know what to do as more and more boys started to crowd around her. So she did the first thing she thought of she teleported out of the crowd and began to run wherever her feet would take her. All the boys finally noticed she had disappeared and they also noticed that it was well over a hundred degrees in the hall they all sweat dropped as they slowly left hoping not to be the one the crimson eyed boy would take his anger out on.

Finally she halted and looked up finding that she had ended up in front of the cafatiria. She sighed as she continued panting she then took a deep breath and opened the cafatiria doors._ Thank god i escaped!_ She finally noticed that all eyes were on her. _I think I might have to deal with another mob though..._ She also noticed how the guys were lookign at her with extreme lust. _Uh Oh..._Thats when somthing soft fell on top of her head.

"Here wear this Mikan." said a male voice . Mikan took the jaket and put it on not wanting the lusty stares to continue.

"Um thanks..." She looked up to see who her rescuer " Ruka! What are you doing here?" she said with a confused look. He just smiled at her. Suddenly she felt her face burn alittle. _Why is my heart beating so fast..?!_

" Im waiting for Natsume and Koko, how about you?" He asked.

" Me Im here because of Hotaru and Anna."

"Oh cool can we eat with you guys?"

"Uh sure.."

"Cool" He walked over to the table Anna and Hotaru, he also signalled for Koko and Mikan to come over. Her face was tinted with pink as she came over to her friends. Hotaru and Anna Giggled.

" My my Mikan whereing _someones _jaket..." said Anna as she wiggled her eye brows at her. Mikan turned a bright a red.

"Oh shutup!" Anna and Koko laughed at Mikans redness.

"Your so cute when your embarrased Mikan." Ruka said. Mikan pouted.

"I am not embarrassed!"

"There you go again!" said Anna with a satisfied smirk on her face. But this time Mikan just gained a smirk.

" Anna your just jealous that your not wearing _Kokos _jacket." this time Annas the one that turned as red as a tamato.

"Whats going on?"

"Oh Natsume your here!" said Ruka with a smile on his face."Nothing we were just talking." said Ruka as he took a sip of his coke.

"Then I guess you know she got a peircing on her belly button." Ruka spit out his coke.

"You what!?"

"Calm down its just alittle peircing.."Mikan said with an uneasy smile.

"A little peircing you can get expelled for that!" Ruka yelled.

"I wont get expelled, plus its hot!" _It is...?_ Ruka thought.

"Ah hem t-then let me see it." said Ruka turning abit pink as Natsume started steaming. Mikan lifted up the jaket reveiling her nice smooth stomach.

"Well it is pretty cool..." said Ruka.Natsume now with steam coming out of his ears started yelling.

"Thats not something to be admiring!" Mikan pouted and stuck out her tounge.

"Why not?" she asked stubbornly.

"Beacause! Comon Koko Ruka Were going!" And with that they left. _What was that about?_

**That night Back stage**

_Omg im soooo nervous its almost time for us to go up but before us is..._

"Hey Natsume are you nervous?" asked Mikan. Natsume looked at her.

"No, why?" he asked

"Well its just.. dont you get nervous singing infront of crowds?"

"Why should I be as long as I did my best?" _As long as you do your best...Thats it thats the key!_

"Your right thanks Natsume!" she said as she stood up and gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran off to Hotaru.Natsume turned bright red as he held his cheek._ Did she just kiss me..?_

"Comon Natsume were on!" yelled Koko.

"Oh ok coming!" Natsume grabbed his guitar and ran out on stage.

**On stage**

"Are you ready?" Natsume yelled.

"Ya!" the crowed responded. Ruka and Natsume were on the guitars Natsume also sung and Koko was on the drums. (warning Lyrics up ahead! Btw waking up to you never felt so real is sung by Ruka.)

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of  
Is waking to You  
Tell me that You will listen  
You're touch is what i'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without and overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I hate living without You  
Dead wrong to ever doubt You  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore You  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Oh how I need You  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without and overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes open up  
Comatose  
I'll never wake up without and overdose of You  
I don't wanna live, I dont wanna breathe  
'Les I feel You next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep, I don't wanna dream  
'Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for You  
Waking up to You never felt so real  
Oh how I adore You  
The way You make me feel  
Waking up to You never felt so real

"Wow Natsumes Band Rocked.." _Crap that means i have to be twice as good!_

"Comon Mikan we are next!" yelled Hotaru.

"OK!" _As long as you do your best thats all that matters...Ok I'll Do it and I'll WIN! _And with that last thought she ran onto the stage with no regrets.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

How Did you like it guys? Guess what Im having one of those weekends again so I'll probably update again tonight or tomorrow!Thanks for reading! Reveiw! I love you all My fateful readers! Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Yay guys im updating also for any of you who were wondering in my fanfiction Nokoko is somewhere else so shes not in this one sorry Nokoko fans! Any way I think im gonna add a twist from my original plan anyway hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 6: Winners

**Previously: **And with that last thought she ran onto the stage with no regrets.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Are you ready?" Mikan yelled.

"NO!" someone said from the side stage it was Sumire.

"What do you want Permy?" I said she just smirked._Ha Im gonna go befroe them...AND steal there song!_

"We want to go first! Right girls?" she said to her posey.

"What you want to go ahead of us? But your in the last spot the one right after us, the _best_ spot." said Mikan eyeing her suspiciously.

"Well we want this one!" her fellow band mates just nodded in response.Mikan thought about this _well then if they go we will have the best place to impress the judges and we need that!_

"Fine we'll go next!" said Mikan confidently as her and her band walked off stage.Hotaru thought that this was strange but decided to just forget it.

"Sorry for the mix up this time Sumires band is up!" the crowd cheered as she just smirked.

"Ok guys we will be singing Fall to peices! Are you ready?"

"Ya!" the crowd yelled back. Mikan felt her world turn upside down at that comment _S-she TOOK OUR SONG!!!!!_ "Dammit!"yelled Mikan.

"Whats wrong?" said Natsume since he happened to be right next to her.

"T-that Bitch Sumire stole our song! So thats the reason she wanted to go before us!" Natsume looked at her and felt alittle sad for her. _She must have worked hard...Fine I'll help!_

"So what can I do?" Asked Natsume. Mikan just looked shocked.Then she started giggling.

"Is the cold, rude Natsume, becoming a big _Softie!_" she giggled some more.Natsume blushed.

"Do you want help or not?" He asked annoyed.

"Ya thanks Natsume your really sweet. So what should we do?" Mikan asked.Thats when Anna and Hotaru came running in.

"Mikan they stole our song!" Said Anna in a panick.

"I know Hotaru what should we do?" asked Mikan looking at her smart friend. Thats when Hotaru frowned._I cant believe im saying this..._

"Mikan do you remember when we were little and we did that dance to fergalicious..."

"No Hotaru you cant be serious!"

"Well I am we have no other choice.. if we did a song we didnt practice we wouldnt make it..." Mikan sighed.

"Fine...Anna do you know that song?" Annas eyes were shinging.

"I LOVE that song!" Mikans sweat dropped.

" Ok well thats good but we need a boy..." said Hotaru.Mikan smiled.

"Natsume will help us!" Anna and Hotaru looked at him.

"You will?" they said together.Natsume sighed.

"Ya..." he responded.

"Do you know the song?" asked Anna.

"Ya and dont ask how so do the other guys so they'll help."

"Yes! Lets do this!" Mikan cheered as Natsume went and told his band. Anna gave me a strange look. "What?"Mikan asked.Anna just laughed evilly and pulled Mikan into the changing room. As Hotaru worked very quickly on an invention.Natsume's band was standing out on stage waiting for the girls.When Mikan came out of the changing room she was wearing Annas mini skirt and black boots that came up to her knees.

" Anna why cant I wear my pants?" Mikan asked embarrest.

"Because your supposed to be _Fergalicious_ remember." she said as she smiled evilly.Mikan just pouted and went on stage. Hotaru and Anna followed but Hotaru stopped Anna right before she walked out.

"Here put this on." Hotaru said handing Anna a braclet. " It will make your body do the same dance moves as me and Mikan."

"Thanks.." Anna said as they both walked on stage. And took their possions. Mikan was the main singer in the Middle with Natsume next to her.Anna and Hotaru were on the left and right of the stage and Natsumes band played the instruments. _Common Mikan you can do this! _Then the song started. (Natsume doing the boy parts, Mikan doing the main girl parts, Anna and Hotaru doing the girl back ground parts)

Four, tres, two, uno

Natsume  
Listen up ya'll cuz this is it  
The beat that I'm banging is delicious.

Mikan  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go loco  
They want my treasure so they get their pleasures from my photo  
You can see me (you can squeeze me)  
I ain't easy (I ain't sleazy)  
I got reasons why I tease 'em  
Boys just come and go like seasons

Hook  
Fergalicious (So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that sht is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Chorus  
It's so delicious (it's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put'em boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (They want a slice of what I got)  
I'm fergalicious (t-t-t-t-tasty, tasty)

Verse 2  
Fergalicious def, Fergalicious def, Fergalicious def  
Fergalicious definition make them boys go crazy  
They always claim they know me  
Comin' to me call me Stacy (Hey Stacy)  
I'm the F to the E-R-G the I, the E  
And can't no other lady put it down like me

Hook  
I'm Fergalicious (so delicious)  
My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness  
I put ya boy on rock, rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Chorus  
It's so delicious (It's hot, hot)  
So delicious (I put'em boys on rock, rock)  
So delicious (they want a slice of what I got)  
Fergalicious (hold hold hold hold hold up, check it out)

Vamp  
Baby, baby, baby  
If you really want me  
Honey, keep ya patience  
Baby, then you will get a taste  
Of my tasty, tasty, I'll be laced with lace  
It's so tasty, tasty, It will make you go crazy

Natsume  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A to the S-T-E-Y girl you tasty  
D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the, to the, hit it Fergie

Mikan  
All the time I turn around, brother gather 'round always looking at me up and down look at my uuhh  
I just want to say it now I ain't tryin' to 'round up drama little mama I don't wanna take your man  
And I know that I'm coming off just a little bit conceited and I keep on repeatin' how the boys want to eat it  
But I'm tryin' to tell that I can't be treated like clientele  
Cuz' they say she's delicious

(So delicious)  
But I ain't promiscuous  
And if you was suspicious  
All that sht is fictitious  
I blow kisses  
That puts them boys on rock, rock  
And they be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Four, tres, two, uno

My body stay vicious  
I be up in the gym just working on my fitness  
He's my witness  
I put ya boy on rock rock  
And he be lining down the block just to watch what I got

Chorus  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergelicious, t-t-t-t-t tasty, tasty

It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
It's so delicious (aye, aye, aye, aye)  
I'm Fergalicious, t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t

Natsume  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the (four, tres, two, uno)  
D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
to the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the

Four, tres, two, uno

T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty  
T to the A to the S-T-E-Y, girl you tasty, T to the A, to the, to the

Four, tres, two, uno

D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S  
to the D to the E to the L-I-C-I-O-U-S, to the D to the E to the, to the, to the...

The whole time the guys were dying because the dance Hotaru,Mikan and Anna were doing was very Hot. Natsume had to supress his urges since he was next to Mikan. And the girls were either jealous or drooling at Natsume.They were now finally done they all bowed and went off the stage.

"Thanks Natsume we couldnt have done it without you!" said Mikan with a smile on her face.He blushed.

"No Prob." he said cooly.

"Ok people the judges have decided the winner is...Sumire and her band!!!!" Sumire ran out on stge with a giant smirk on her face the crowd didnt cheer.

" Oh wait someone hasnt voted, are answer decides on Narumi sensei!" the crowd cheered.Narumis thoughts _Hmm..Mikans voice was better..._

"The winner is Mikan!" the crowd went wild._I-i won!Yay!_

"So the tickets go to Mikan and her band! And Natsumes band!" _Wait N-natsumes band! That means that were all going for a week to Hawaii with Natsume,Ruka and Koko No way!_ Mikan sweat dropped as Anna, Hotaru and Mikan looked at each other uneasly. _This is gonna be a loooong sping break._

**End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Ok Ppl hope you liked it reveiw cant get enough of them thx for reading be ready for the next chapter. Hehehe Love triangles, Reos Attacks, And A New Handsome Guy! Will Mikan and her friend make it through the week and by the end will they have changed relationships?

Find out in the next chapter! Hahahahaha I'll update soon! Please keep reading! Thank you Bye!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi ppl sorry for the wait I cant wait to write this chapter I hope you like it and please bear with me about grammer mistakes! well lets get started! Yay Im on chapter 7 already well here I go !

Chapter 7:

**Previously:**_This is gonna be a loooong sping break_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

She yawned as she awoke from her sleep. _Whoa yesterday was crazy...I cant believe im gonna be spending spring break with the guys..._

She took a shower and got dressed quickly she wore black jeans, a white shirt that had in black letters You Suck on it and it showed her belly button peircing quite nicely. She put her hair up in a ponytail, usual makeup, and white tenne shoes. Then she looked at the clock it read 7:30.

_Crap I have to be there at 8:00 I better hurry if I want breakfast!_ So she ran out the door at the speed of light.

"Hey guys!" she greeted. The people at the table just looked at her and greeted back then she sat down next to Hotaru. (Btw the ppl at the table are the ppl who won battle of the bands!)Thats when Natsume noticed it.

"Hey little girl, wear something alittle more appropriate!"He said in an annoyed tone.She just rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever Natsume your not my mom, and Im not little!" She said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well your chest sure is little.." he said under his breath but she heard it.She slammed her fist on the table and glared at him if looks could kill he would be in the other world right now.

"What did you say jackass!" she shouted.

"Watch your mouth!" said a cafatiria worker.

"Shut it grandma!" Mikan replied. The woman immediatly shut up after realizing who Mikan was. Then Mikan could here whispers " Thats the girl who escaped from the AAO shes probably a spy!" whispered some girls. " Thats the girl who get treated special because even Personas afraid of her!" said the cafatiria woman to another. Mikan looked around with a blank expression on her face._ Why do people say those things about me..?_

_DamnitI knew I wouldnt fit in I can never fit in..._Thats when Mikan ran out the door and into the cold morning air.She then sat under the sakura tree and put her knees to her chest. Shivered from the cold. _Danmit I should have known Id be cold oh well..._Thats when she felt something warm on her shoulders she looked up and saw Natsume had removed his jacket. He was blushing.

"Here I dont need it.." He said looking away from her.

"...Thank..you.." Mikan said kind of shocked.

"And sorry for saying your chest is small...it isnt." Natsume said turning even pinker. Now at this Mikan turned a bright shade of red.

"Um...Its ok..." she said nervously thats when the group showed up.

"Hey guys hurry up the limo taking us to the airport is leaving!" said Koko.Mikanand Natsume looked at each other.

"Lets go!" said Mikan as she started running to the school gate.The ride over was normal they all just started talking Mikan and Natsume got in another fight but Mikan kept his jacket on the whole time. Then they arrived at the airport.

"Wow its big!" said Anna in awe.The airport had a special reservation for them. After they waited for alittle while they were escorted to their seats on the plane. they had their own private section at the back of the plane with beds and everything they needed.( ok Im skipping to night and Btw it would be a very long flight for them because they are coming from Japan.)

"Ok everyone good night!" said Mikan as she crawled into her bed.

**Mikans dream**

_Mikan..._

"Huh who said that?" Mikan asked she was in a white blank place.

_Mikan..._

"Who are you?" Mikan asked confused.

_Mikan save me..._

"Where are you!?"

_Save me..._Thats when she saw a flash back of her self being kidnapped, then another one of her being beaten by her trainer, then another one of her hurting people in the name of AAO.Thats when she heard Reos voice.

_**Mikan come back you dont belong with people like them. People who have never seen the evil of life, that have never been exposed to the darkness.**_

"No..." Thats when she collapsed on her knees and sarted crying.

**In the plane**

"Whats wrong with her is she okay?" asked Ruka with a worried expression.

"I dont know.." said Hotaru sharing the worry. Mikan was in cold sweat and now was crying and whisperig like _save me_. _Mikan..?_ thougth Natsume just as worriewd as the rest of them.

**Mikans dream**

_Mikan save me.._

"I cant save you..! I cant even save my self!" said Mikan in shame. As she stared at the ground._**Mikan come back to where you belong..**_

"I dont belong anywhere with you!" said Mikan getting angery as her eye darkened. She stood up and stuck her hands over to the area she heard his voice.She sent off waves of energy making in visible that you can only feel.Then she heard a voice again.

_Mikan..._

_Mikan...?_

**In the plane**

The plane shook from the waves of power as everybody got afraid.

"Whats wrong with her!?" said Anna extremely worried.

"MIKAN!" Yelled Natsume as he shook her.

"MIKAN?!" Thats when MIkan shot up from her bed her eyes wide open and she was panting hard.

"Mikan are you ok?" said Natsume. Then she noticed how close their faces were together.She turned a dark shade of red.

"Uh...Ya! hahaha..." she said as she laughed nervously."Well Im going to bed now...Goodnight!" Everybody just stared at her and got into bed.

"Goodnight...?" Then they turned off the life and really went to sleep.

**End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I am sooooo sorry that this wasnt updated faster and that this was a short chapter but I promise to write more soon mabye tomorrow. I just graduated so...I had a dance and im sooooo tired so im sorry!Dont worry way better chapters to come! Thx keep reading please! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi ppl wats up? I just wanted thx for reading! and reveiwing! I love you all! well keep reading this storys gonna start heating up! I'll make it as romantic as I know how ok! THX enjoy!

**Previously:**"Goodnight...?" Then they turned off the life and really went to sleep.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

"Morning everyone!" yelled Mikan. Everybody looked at her weirdly.

"You sure are peppy Mikan..." said Ruka with his sweat dropping.Mikan smiled and it made Ruka,Koko and Natsume blush.Her smile was one that they had never seen before it was bright and made any boys heart beat faster.

**Announcment: Please Buckle your seat belts the plane will be landing soon, thank you!**

Everyone got in there seat belts and waited for the plane to land.Hotaru stood up.

"Here everyone take these, they're pills to make you speak english." Everyone took one and swallowed it.

**10 minutes later they are in the lobby of the resort**

"Oh my gosh! This is sooooo cool!!!!!" Yelled Anna.Mikan just stared at the place in awe. Ruka and Koko were talking girls they saw. Natsume was reading a magizine. Hotaru was checking them in at the main counter.Hotaru walked back to them with six keys.

"Here everyone are rooms our right next to each other dont lose your key!" Hotaru said lookign at Mikan. Mikan saw her.

"What, It was ONE time!" she said blushing.Anna decided to brake the little arrgument.

"Hey everyone lets go to the beach!" Said Anna excited.Mikan just smiled.

"Race ya!" Mikan said as she ran off with Anna tailing her.After everyone got settled in their rooms they got changed for the beach. Mikan was wearing a pink bikini with black broker heart on it.Anna was wearing a green bikini with bule flowers on it. Hotaru was wearing a puple two peice dollar signs on it.

**Boys side** Natsume was wearing red swin trunks that had on the side Quick silver in black. Ruka was wearing a blue version with a gray Quick sliver logo. And Koko was wearing Tan trunks with mini white quick silvers all over it.

(Btw everyone is cough cough well built)

They all met up in the lobby.

**Lobby**

The girls were all sitting on the chairs in the main lobby in their bikinis not noticing all the guys staring at them. Thats when the made a deal not noticing that Natsume, Koko and Ruka could hear them from behind a plant.

"Ok girls I challenge you to a bet!" said Mikan with a smirk.

"We are all looking for summer love so why dont we see who can get a date first!"Mikan said excited.

"Im in!" said Anna. Hotaru just sat there.

"No" said Hotaru. Mikan and Anna sweat dropped.

"Oh oh! Loser has to give me a thousand bucks!"said Anna smiling. Mikan and Anna shook on it.Thats when the guys came out of hiding. Anna walked over to Koko.

"Hey Koko wanna go on a date?" Anna asked smirking.Koko smirked too knowing what was going on.

"Sure" He said looking at Mikan who had a shocked expression on her face. Anna was laughing histarically.

"What you never said it couldnt be one of them!" she said pointing at them._Damn you Anna!!!_

"Damn it all!" Mikan yelled stomping to the beach.

**Beach**

Mikan was chasing Anna around the beach while the guys were staring at girls or the other way around. The girls were just drooling over Natsume and Ruka (I guess they think they're hot anywhere) and constatly flirting with them. But Ruka and Natsume were to busy Drooling over Mikans body, watching her run in a bikini and having nasty thoughts. (tsk tsk)

**Mikan POV**

I was running on the beach chasing after Anna who was alittle bitch now I have to give her a thousand bucks lord knows were I'll getthat money.Thats when I ran into someone. I fell backward and I guess they tried to stop the fall but ended up falling with me and landing in an akward positon.When I looked up it was a handsome guy with light brown hair and sea green eyes, nicely built, and on top of me! His hand was entertwined with mine right above my head and his other hand was on my waist while I laid there looking into his eyes. My cheeks flushed as he got off me and I sat up.

"S-sorry!" I said bowing my head. He just smiled.

"No prob. May I ask what your name is?" I Blushed even more when Anna came over and elbowed me in the side.Then winked at me.

"I-its Mikan Sakura.." I said nervously. He held my cheek and tilted my face up toward him looking directly in my eyes.

"My names Kyle nice to meet you"

"Ya..." Thats when Natsume came over.

**Normal POV**

Natsume came running over, he saw everything that happened.He glared at Kyle like no other.Kyle just smirked.

"Hey why dont I take you out tonight.Your _friends_ can come too." he said eyeing Natsume.

"Well ok.."

"Great pick you up at eight!" he said as he gentley kissed her cheek.She blushed a bright shade of red. He walked away leaving them all stunned.

**Later that night **

"Anna stop teasing me!" yelled Mikan. The guys could hear it from the other room.

**Boys room**

"Geez do they have to make a big deal out of it!" said Natsume irritated.

"Your just jelous." said Koko thats when they heard the girls talking.

"Quiet down!" said Ruka. As they all put their ear tot hey door.

**Easedropping**

"Hey Mikan when did your boobs get so big!" Said Anna.The boys turned bright red.Silence.

"Hey Dont!" Silence. The boys pressed their ears closer.Then they heard a whimper.

"Hey.." A moan.The boys turned bright red as they burst into the girls room and found them...laughing?

**In the girls room**

"HAhahaha..." Anna was cracking up on the floor.

"That should teach you not to easedrop!" said Mikan as she stuck out her tounge.

"Plus what would they do?" asked Hotaru. The boys turned bright red as they thought about what they could do.

"Ok Ok get out now we need to get changed!" yelled Mikan as she pushed them out the door and slammed it behind them.

**7:50**

The boys knocked on their door.

"Hold on!" came Hotarus voice.Thats when she came out. Hotaru was wearing a off the shoulder dress, it went to her knees and poofed out at the waits she had blach high heeled sandles on.Anna was wearing a pink dress, that came down to her knees and had frills at the bottom she was wearing pink flip flops.Mikan came out wearing a white dress that stopped mid thigh, spagetthi strap, with black lace she wore black lace up boots that stopped just bellow the knee.

The boys were just staring there with their eyes wide in suprise obviously starign at their boys.

"Lets go." commanded Hotaru.As she walked by them followed by the rest of them.They went down to he lobby and waited.

A black limo pulled up. One shaded window rolled down and then Kyle stepped out looking casual with a black polo and black jeans.

"Yo, Mikan." He said with a cocky grin.She blushed.

"Um..Kye where are we going?"asked Mikan.

"We are going clubing." he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the limo.Followed by the rest of them getting in.Then they drove off for the club. Mikans thoughts _This will be exciting!_

**End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yay done with another chapter! I dont have homework next week so there wil be faster updates! Hope you liked it! I g2g eat dinner! Ok R and R as always Bye!


	9. Chapter 9

Hi guys thx for the reveiws! Sorry to all those who hate Kyle but Natsume had to have some compotition right! Ok well things might heat up in this chapter read and find out! I wont telll cause im evil hahahahaha!

**Previously:**_This will be exciting!_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**In the limo**

Natsume sat on one side of Mikan and Kyle on the other. Mikans sweat dropped noticing the tension. Natsume and Kyle were glaring at each other.

"So um..Kyle you look nice!" said Mikan elbowing Natsume in a Be-nice manner.He smiled at her and put his hand on her cheek.

"You look beautiful." Kyle said putting his hand on Mikans thigh.Mikan blushed.

"Um t-thanks" Thats when the temperature went up. Mikan nullified the heat.

" Hey watch your hand lover boy!" he said pointing at the hand on her thigh.Mikan blushed as she felt everyones eyes on them. Natsume just Hmphed and looked away. Thats when the limo stopped.

"Were here!" yelled Mikan trying to get rid of the tension. The driver opened the door and Mikan practically ran out. Thats when she felt Kyle grab her hand, a shade of pink filled her face. Natsume just grunted.

**Inside the club**

The music was pumping and there was about a hundred people on the dance floor and fifty sitting and having a drink. Mikans and Annas eyes got big as they saw the expensive place. Kyle put out his hand in out in front of Mikan. Mikan took his hand.

"Shall we dance Mikan?" Mikan just smiled as he led her to the dance floor.Then the crowd parted as they started dancing. In a matter of seconds the whole crowd had stopped dancing and was in a circle clapping and cheering for Mikan and Kyle.

**Bar**

Natsume and Ruka were sitting at the bar having a drink. (yes they are underage)

"Dammit " Natsume said as he took another drink of his beer. Ruka just glanced at him.

"Natsume go ask her for a dance." Natsume looked at him as if he was crazy. Then looked back at Mikan adn Kyle dancing hottly and stealing the whole dance floor from the crowd that was cheering.The song ended and Mikan went twords Natsume at the bar.

"Hi Natsume why dont you dance?" Natsume just grunted in a response.Thats when the bartender came over with a beer.

"Here its on the house." said the bartender. Mikan was about to chug it down when Natsume put his hand in front of her face.

"Little girl thats beer! You cant drink that your underage!" Mikan glared at him.

"So are YOU!" Natsume just humphed.

"Yes but I can handle it!" he said snobbishly.

"Well so can I!" Mikan said confidently as she chugged it down. Her vision became fuzzy and blurred.

**Mikans POV**

What the hell? Why is everything spinning and blurry!? Huh Kyles coming over.

"Mikan lets go dance!" said Kyle. Oh what the hell!

"Ssssure!" Hahaha this will be fun.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was dancing with Kyle, everyone was cheering and since Mikan got a good reaction she jumped up on stage with the Dj and started dancing.

**Natsumes POV**

What the hell is that little girl doing!? Oh great now I have to go get her down from the stage and stop this maddness!

**Normal POV**

Natsume went up on the stage and grabbed Mikan by the hand.

"Natsume-kuun what do u wannnt?" Mikan asked as she stopped dancing.

"Mikan your drunk you need to sober up." Natsume said giving her a serious look.Mikan just gave the same confused look.

"I think yoooou need to loooosen up Natsume-kun!" said Mikan with a big smile on her face.

"Mikan stop acting like-" He was stopped when he felt warm lips on his.It was Mikan she was kissing him! _What?! whats going on? Is she really kissing me?She so soft..._Her body was firmly planted pressing against his and her lips were soft against his._Natsume I dont know why Im kissing you..is it because Im drunk or is it my old feelings again.I dont care it just feels right!_

Mikan wrapped her arms around his neck for support as her body started to give out. Natsume was going to let go and tell her that what she was doing was wrong but got to caught up in the kiss. He rapped his arms firmly around her petite waist and deepened the kiss. He nibbled on her lower lip, causing Mikan to gasp in suprise and allow him enterance.

His tounge roamed her mouth._She tastes like strawberrys..._He was loving her taste, her kiss, he loved her. Her hands had slowly made its way to his hair and was now lightly tugging on it._ She tastes like_._... alchohal.._ Thats when he was brought back to reality and the intocicated feeling he had was slowly disappearing. He broke apart from her panting.

"We shouldnt be doing this your drunk..." He said with sadness in his eyes. Mikan was confused as tears came to her eyes.

"You dont remeber ten years ago..? You dont remeber when you said you loved me..?" Mikan said with a mix of pain and saddness in her eyes. Natsumes eyes widdened in suprise. _She still remembers...?_

"Natsume I-I still love you..." Those were her final words bafore she passed out in Natsume arms. Thats when Kyle came up.

"We should probably head home." He said with a concerned look. (FYI Kyle didnt see anything because of the crowd.)

"Ya..." said Natsume. They all went in the Limo and drove back to the hotel. Hotaru and Anna thanked Kyle for taking them all out and took Mikan upstairs to there room.

**Reos layer**

"How is she?" Asked Reo.

"Shes fine. It doesnt look like shes fallen for me just yet but its only a matter of time." said someone from the shadows.

"Good then Mikan will join us. And we have a hundered precent chance of taking down Alice Acadamy." said Reo with a smirk."See to it that she falls in love with you and oh yes make sure she learns to hate that Black cat!"

"Yes sir!" Said the figure in the shadows as his sea green eyes glowed with mischef.

**The boys room**

Natsume sat near the window as Moonlight drifted into the room. Dout filled his crimson orbs. _Does she really still love me...?_

**End**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Yay hope you all liked it reveiw like always. Woohoo Nasumes and Mikans first kiss I hope you liked it!!! And who is Reos Mysterious friend..? What evil are they planning! Muhahahahaha I wont tell u! read and find out. Thank you bye!


	10. NOT A CHAPTER!

CRAP!!!! Sorry guys Im having major writters Block! Ive tryed to write the whole week nothing coming to me I am so sorry. bows a hundred time

SORRY SORRY IM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY

Any way the next chapter is nearly done so just wait alittle ok?

It Will be up soon keep reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Hi ppl Im updating yay sorry for the long wait!

Chapter 10: The amazing kiss

**Previously: **_Does she really still love me?_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Natsume kept staring at the stars for what seemed like forever when he heard two voices in the next room.

"How is she?" Asked Reo.

"Shes fine. It doesnt look like shes fallen for me just yet but its only a matter of time." said someone from the shadows.

"Good then Mikan will join us. And we have a hundered precent chance of taking down Alice Acadamy." said Reo with a smirk."See to it that she falls in love with you and oh yes make sure she learns to hate that Black cat!"

"Yes sir!" Said the figure in the shadows as his sea green eyes glowed with mischef.

_What the hell?! Ive been on to many missions to not know that voice its Reo and Kyle! No because of my control training...So when I got on stage I-I wasnt drunk and then I kissed Natsume..._Mikan turned a dark shade of red. Thats when she heard a knock on her door. She opened_wonder he was getting up close and personal with Mikan! _(Yes Reos layer is the next room over lol)

**The girls room**

Mikan was watching the moon as she sighed. _God what was I thinking pretending to be wasted and then kissing Natsume. Well I admit I was wasted but after being in the AAO it wouldnt last for long _ it.

"N-Natsume?!" Mikan said turning pink. But calming down after she saw the serious look on his face.

"Wha-what is it?" She said with a look of confusion.Natsume took her hand and squeezed it hard. Then he looked strait in her eyes.

"Reos here." Time stopped and she heard a voice, the one from her dream. _Mikan save me..._

"Danmit who is she?" Natsume looked at her.

"Hey Polka dots are you okay?" She suddenly realized that she had said the out loud and blushed.

"Im um fine lets get going!" She said as she was about to run away. A strong hand grabbed her wrist. _Oh my gosh whats Natsume thinking?!_

"Polka dots...you cant go in a night gown!" He said eyeing her red face. _O-oh I thought he was going to confess!_

"Oh um..ya hahaha my mistake!" She said as she went in her room and changed.

"Ok lets go!" she said as they ran into the next room. And there Reo and Kyle were standing there confidently.

"Welcome, Mikan" said Reo as he stared at her. Her eyes darkened.

"Reo" she growled. Natsume looked at her in shock.He had never seen her this way and by the looks of it he never wanted to again.

"Hello Mikan remeber me?" Mikan looked over to see Kyle standing there.

"Kyle why are you here?" Kyle gave her an inoccent look. Then he used his Alice on her catching her off guard. His alice was the alice of belief. She would believe anything he said was true.

"Mikan listen to me, Natsume was on Reo side the whole time he took me here and and lied by luring you here so Reo could capture you!" He said with a dark smirk in Natsumes direction. Natsume, not knowing his alice, came to his defese.

"Dont listen to him Mikan he working for Reo!" He said glaring at Kyle. Thats when he relized that Mikan was crying the tears slowly rolled down her cheeks and onto the floor.

"Mikan...?" Mikan looked at him and let out a sob. Then with a shaky hand she covered her mouth in horror.

"N-natsume how how could? How could you do this to me?" She said in a shaky voice. Horror and fear in her eyes. Natsumes eyes grew wide.

"B-but Mikan how could you believe him?!"

"SHUT UP!" She yelled as she closed her eyes and covered her ears with her hands.

"I dont want to hear anymore of your lies!"

"I-**I HATE YOU!**" She yelled collaspsing on her knees as Kyle walked to her side and rubbed her back.

"There, there its all right Mikan.." Said Kyle as he glared with a smirk on his lips. At Natsume whos eyes were wide with suprise.

_M-mikan you...you hate me...?_

"Now Mikan Attack the one who hurt you." said Kyle. Mikans eyes lost every emotion in the making her look empty.

"Yes" She said as she began to attack Natsume at full force. _I Hate Him, I hate him!_

_Mikan..._

_Huh? Its that voice again!_ Mikan stopped attacking and closed her eyes trying to hear the voice again.

_Mikan ...remeber_ Then Mikan was in the pitch black abis of her mind. And suddenly she saw her self and Natsume ten years ago. He was confessing his feelings.

"Huh? Whats going on? I-i dont understand..."Then as she let out a shriek of pain. Reo, with the help of Kyle had been taking over her mind.She came to reality.

"NATSUME!" she yelled as she ran into his arms. Natsume held her, his eyes hidden by his bangs. More tears streamed down Mikans face. Mikan hugged Natsume burying her head into his chest.

"Natsume...Im sorry I wasnt strong enough to nullify the lies.." She said then she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him. His eyes widdened in shock. All the passion for him was put in that kiss and the longing he felt for her disappeared in to bliss.

A white light erupted from Mikan. The kiss was triggering an amazing power. A white light filled the room and Reo and Kyle were killed by it brillience.

_Mikan..._Mikan ten year old self showed up in front of her

_Mikan you found yourself again..._And with that she vanished.

**Back at Alice Acadamy**

**Somethings Never change...**

Mikan smiled more often and was almost the same old Mikan. Except she had mastered her alice and well was way smarter.

"Hurry up Polka Dots!" Mikan ran up beside him.

"Geez Natsume how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me that!" Natsume looked at her and smirked a devilish smirk. Then pinned her against a wall and kissed her. Mikan let out a moan against her will. Thats when Ruka walked by.

"Get a room!" He said jokingly. Mikan pushed Natsume away turning a dark shade of red.

"AWW what a cute couple!" said Koko walking right behind Ruka. Mikan tuned even redder than at the top of her lungs yelled.

" PERVERT!"

**And Somethings do...**

Mikan ran up to Natsume and grabbed his hand swinging it back and forth as they went to class together.Sumire hidding in a bush spying, was burning up wtih jelousy and the Natsume fan club was no more.

"Natsume not in public!" said Mikan embarrassed. Natsume griped her hand tighter.

"I can do whatever I want your my girlfriend now!" Mikan smiled.

"Fine..." The Natsume planted a sweet kiss on her lips.

"I love you." Natsume said.

"I know, and I love you too." Mikan sayed as they walked off to class.

**But this will always be My Sanctuary.**

**THE END**

Well I know it wasnt very good but it was the best I could do for right now Im sry It was my first story! Crys in a corner Reveiw Please!

Hopefully you'll read my next story! Thanks! Ja ne!


End file.
